Victorious wizards Year 1
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Tori Vega and her friend Cat Valentine are pure bloods and they are about to join Hogwarts. They meet many people and gain friends and enemies. Not a Harry and Tori romance. It will probably be a separate story for each year so this is the first story. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Victorious wizards year 1.

* * *

It was the end of July and Tori Vega sat with her best friend Cat Valentine they both came from pure blood witch and wizards families and Tori and Cat were going to their first year at Hogwarts Tori and Cat only got their letter's last week.

' Hey Cat, what house do you want to be in?'

' Hufflepuff or Gryffyndor what about you, OH look a butterfly tee-hee.' she ditzlliy replied

' I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffyndor anything really except Slytherin.'

' Slytherin is bad really bad, Look the butterfly is pink Hahahaha.'  
Tori rolled her eyes a little but Cat didn't notice

' Cat are you going to the Leaky Caldren next month ?'

' Yeah Mum said that we're going with you.' Cat said excitedly

' YAY, Oh wait Trina's coming too, Goodbye life.' Tori joked Cat started laughing.

* * *

At Diagon Alley.

* * *

Tori and her Family went to Diagon Alley the following month with the Valentine family for their school things.

' Hey TORI!' Cat yelled while running to hug her best friend

' Hey Kittie Cat.'

' WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'

' Nothing it's just cus your Cat and I added Kittie to it.'

' Oh, Kk.'

Tori and Cat were walking down from their room in the leakey caldron they passed a boy with a puppet they stopped and Tori said

' Hi, I'm Tori Vega.' she held out her hand for him to shake he held her hand nervosly and shook it

' Robbie Shapiro.' Cat held out her hand and said

' Cat Valentine. Tee- hee you have a puppet.' she pointed to the puppet

' I'm not a puppet, Rex Powers the ladies man.'

' Robbie you wanna hang with us?'

' Sure, do you mind if my friend comes?'

' Not at all unless he is an alien.' Cat said giggling Robbie looked at Tori who mouthed " Just go along with it."

' Okay I'll go get him.' he walked off to get his friend, he came back with a VERY cute boy in Tori's opinion, he had brown eyes, tall and look at that hair... how'd he get it that fluffy?

' Hi I'm Beck Oliver.' he offered his hand out to Tori she shook it and said

' Tori Vega, and Cat Valentine.' she pointed to Cat who held out her hand

' Oh, Robb Jade's gonna meet me on the train.'

' Who's Jade?'

' His "girlfriend".' Robbie said

' Wha- she's not... yeah she is.' Tori laughed a little at Beck

' May I ask what's funny Miss Vega?' he said in mock anger

' Well Mr Oliver I belive I am laughing at your stuttering.' he mocked glared and started tickeling her

' They look cute together.' Robbie whispered to Cat

' Yeah.' she started giggling

A week later Cat, Tori, Beck and Robbie went downstairs and played exploding snap for 50 minutes when they got a little bored Tori sat up and noticed someone she poked Beck because he was closer and asked him

' Is that?' she nodded her head to the direction of the door where a boy stood he had Dark hair, bright green eyes and a lightning shaped scar

' I think it is.'

' Harry Potter.' they said at the same time they looked at each other and blushed a little

' Why don't we talk to him he looks lonely?'

' Well Cat and Robbie are sleeping so ok.' Tori wrote a note to Cat saying she went out for fresh air then Beck and Tori walked over to him

' Hi.' Tori and Beck said at the same time

' Hello...' he said uneasily he'd never had friends he wasn't sure how to start

' I'm Tori Vega.' she held out her hand for him to shake one thought raced through Harry's mind " they're trying to be friends with me." then the boy held out his hand and said

' Beck Oliver.'

' Harry. Harry Potter.' they looked at each other " Okay what's going on with them they looked at each other funny are they dating or are they friends?''

' Well Harry you look lonely so we thought-' Beck started

' you might like to come and look around Diagon Alley with us?' Tori finished his sentance and smiled '' Okay something is going on with them.''

' I don't mean to be rude but is something going on with you two?'

' No we're just friends, he has a girlfriend already.' Tori said smiling

' Okay I'll come with you, but I already have my school stuff.'

' We don't we're getting our things later but there are other things.' Beck said

' Like...' Harry asked

' Well there's the jokeshop, Quidditch supplies, Fortescues ice cream, the pet store and more.' Tori said happily

' Ok then.' Tori smiled a knee weakening smile

They walked through Diagon Alley laughing and smiling Tori said she needed to buy something and they walked into the Pet store Tori started looking at the owls with Beck while Harry looked at the other animals Tori walked over to the lady at the counter and asked her something the lady smiled and walked over to where a Beck was and pulled out a very small creamy brown owl with big eyes

' That's 2 galleons.' Tori handed over the money and looked giddy with excitement she placed the owl on her shoulder and took the cage from the lady and said

' This, is Athena.'

' Athena?'

' Her sacred animal is an owl.' Tori said prowdly

' We'd better head back.' said Beck smiling.

* * *

A week after Harry left Tori, Cat and Beck went to get their school things Robbie left a week before them.

' Okay we've gotton our books, robes, pets and potion stuff so all we need now is-'

' A Wand.' they all said they walked into Ollivander's and Cat went first

' Ahh Miss Valentine come here and hold out your wand arm.' Cat held out her left arm and a little tape measure started to flit around taking measurements and Ollivander went to get a wand

' Ash, 12 inches, Unicorn hair and very good for potions, relitivly swishy, give it a wave.' Cat did as she was told and swished the wand gold sparks flew out the end Ollivander smiled at Cat

' 7 Galleons.' Cat handed him the money and held her wand which was now in the box almost protectivly.

' Mr Oliver hold out your arm.' Beck did the same as Cat but it took him 3 times to find his wand

' Hickory, 15 inches, dragon heartstring, good for defence, reasonably pliable give it a wave.' Beck's wand also emitted gold sparks

' Miss Vega, Yes... I remember your sister from last year... she was enthuseastic.' Tori held out her right arm and it took her 1 wand to find her's

' Storax, 14 1/2 inches, pheonix feather, excellant for charms and defence, stiff.' Tori waved the wand and a shower of gold sparks came for it

' 7 galleons.' Tori handed him the money and walked to the others

' Okay so we got all our stuff now I have to pack, Later guys.' Cat said she gave Tori a hug and Beck a kiss on the cheek then she skipped off.

' I better go and pack too, see you on the platform.' she kissed Beck's cheek a second longer than necessary she jogged up the stairs when Beck called out

' Tori.' Tori turned around and smiled

' Yes Mr Oliver?'

' Do you and Cat want to sit with Jade, Robb and me on the train?'

' Of course Beck.' she smiled him a genuine smile and walked to her room knowing that it was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

Next chapter is King's Cross


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tori arrived with her family at Kings Cross when Trina said to her

' Don't worry you'll be fine, not as talented a witch as me but hey.'

Tori rolled her eyes and checked to see if Athena was okay when she noticed the time 5 to 11 Tori walked to the Barrier and leaned on pretending to talk to Trina and she slipped through.

* * *

Tori looked at the Hogwarts express with admiration she noticed Cat waving her over

' TORRRIIIII!' She hugged her best friend and Tori smiled and said

' Hey Cat, let's go get a compartment we're sitting with Beck and Robbie.'

' Kk.' they pushed their trollies to the luggage area where a man collected them they boarded the train and leaned out the window to talk to their families Tori smiled at her Father the parent she always had a better relationship with

' I'll be fine Dad, promise.' David Vega smiled at his daughter and kissed her head and said

' I know you will.' Tori's Mother came over and kissed her cheek and said

' I'm so proud of you Tor.' Tori smiled at her Mother and Father they train started moving slowly Tori waved until they were out of sight... but hey what else is an 11-year-old supposed to do.  
Tori walked with Cat to an empty compartment and sat down tired they started talking about random stuff when Cat asked probably the most random question ever

' Does my thumb look Spanish?' she held out her thumb for Tori to see

' Umm... well... Actually yeah it kinda does.' Tori narrowed her eyes to look at the thumb when the compartment door slid open

' Hey guys.' Robbie said still clutching Rex

' Hey Robbie.' Tori said smiling she patted the seat next to her and he sat down

' Where's Beck?' Tori asked confused

' Sitting with _Jade_ he'll come to see us later.' he said putting emphasis on Jade's name just then a boy came in

' Do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full?' he asked

' Sure.' Cat patted the seat next to her he sat down somewhat nervously

' I'm André.' he held out his hand each of them shook it and said their names about 30 minutes later Tori got up and said remembering Harry

' I'm just gonna go look for someone.' she walked out the room.

* * *

Tori looked in different compartments she saw Harry sitting with a ginger haired boy

' Hi Harry.' she waved and sat next to him the ginger boy looked at her and she introduced herself

' I'm Tori Vega.'

' Ron Weasley, Vega... that sounds familiar... wait is your Dad David Vega... the David Vega?'

' Yup.' she said popping the p Harry looked confused

' Her Dad was a world-famous quidditch player.' he said excited

' Oh.' Just then a girl with bushy hair came in and said

' Has anybody seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one.' they all shook their heads when Hermione said

' Holy Cricket your Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?'

' Tori Vega.' she held out her hand and Hermione shook it

' Ron Weasley.'

' Pleasure, I suggest you change into your robes we'll be arriving soon.' with that she left

' I better go and see if Cat got her robes on, see you later.' she waved at Harry and Ron who was still staring at her before he left he asked

' Are you veela?'

' My great Gran was so I'm about a 1/4 veela.' she smiled and walked down the corridor to her compartment where Beck and a goth looking girl now sat with Cat, Andre and Robbie

' Who's that?' Jade asked rudely

' I'm Tori Vega.' she smiled at Jade who looked moody

' Whatever.' She said rolling her eyes

' Jade play nice.' Beck said to Jade who stared out the window.

* * *

' Cat we'd better get changed into our robes.'

' Kk.' Cat got her robes out of her trunk and Tori did the same they walked off to the empty bathroom and while they were changing Tori asked

' So that Jade girl...'

' She's mean she called me a red flubberworm.' Tori patted Cat's shoulder and the train started to get slower they grinned and walked to get their things.  
Now all they had to face was the sorting.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Tori stood in the entrance hall talking to Cat and Beck when she heard

' So it's true then, Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts.' there were gasps among the room when the boy spoke up again

' I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Ron snorted a little ' And who are you lemme guess red hair and hand me down robes you must be a Weasley.'

' Leave him and Harry alone.' Tori defended

' Who on earth are you.'

' Tori Vega.' she said in her non occurring angry tone

' Vega aren't you a load of blood traitors.' he smirked that's when Beck lost it Harry and Ron had to hold him back from attacking Malfoy

' Well at least my family aren't a load of Death Eaters killing muggles for fun.' Tori snapped Malfoy glared at her then Professor McGonagall came and said

' Their ready for you now.' and with that she lead them into the Great Hall.

* * *

Tori stood with the other first years, now really listening who got in where she only listened to where her friends got sorted

' Oliver, Beckett'

_'' Hmm... wow.''_

_'' What's a wow?''_

_'' Your hair... it's so... fluffy.''_

_'' Yeah.''_

_'' Look after your hair dandruff is serious.''_

_'' Okayyy...''_

_'' Not a bad mind I see.''_

_'' I'm pretty smart, not as smart as Robb but hey.''_

_'' Your very brave and noble.''_

_'' Really?''_

'' GRYFFINDOR'' Beck went and sat next to Harry.

''Shapiro, Robbie''

_'' Hmm.''_

_'' What have I got dandruff?'_

_'' No just I'm trying to think of where to put you your smart.''_

_'' Thank you.''_

_'' Not very funny or good looking.''_

_'' Hey I'll sue you.''_

_'' I'm a hat you can't sue me.''_

_'' Point taken.''_

_'' Ahh I know..._ RAVENCLAW.'' Robbie walked off to where the Ravenclaw's where and sat next to André.

' Valentine, Catrina.' Cat shrieked and Tori patted her arm

_'' This is different... very different''_

_'' What's different my brother's voice I'm sure it's not meant to be that high pitched.''_

_'' Afraid of Custard... REALLY CUSTARD?''_

_'' WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?''_

_'' Nothing I'm guessing your bipolar?''_

_'' Hahahaha I saw a polar bear in a muggle magazine it had a straw hat hahahaha''_

_'' Wow just... wow''_

_'' I want a caldron cake.''_

_'' My mind can't take this.''_

_'' Aspirin.., your mind can't take aspirin maybe you should see a doctor.''_

_'' AHHH.''_

_'' Is my brother here I know he carries around a pitch fork but he's not that bad.''_

'' GRYFFINDOR. _Now leave.'_' Cat bounced off her stool and sat next to Hermione.

' Vega, Victoria'

_'' Hmm.''_

_'' Are you the Sorting Hat?''_

_'' Yes I am.''_

_'' Cool.''_

_'' Lots of courage I see.''_

_'' Really.''_

_'' What's your biggest fear right now?''_

_'' To be put in Slytherin_

_'' You like chocolate covered marshmallows?''_

_'' Who doesn't?''_

_'' I can't eat them...''_

_'' Sowy.''_

_'' You should be.''_

_'' Soooo... what house am I in?''_

_'' Ahh..._ GRYFFINDOR.'' Tori smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table.

' West, Jadelyn.'

_'' It's dark in here.''_

_'' Welcome to the fabulous mind of Jade West tours are that way.''_

_'' It's creepy...''_

_'' Good.''_

_'' You match up to a Slytherin perfectly.''_

_'' Put me in Gryffindor.''_

_'' Why?''_

_'' Cuz my boyfriends there you chiz bag!''_

_'' Calm down..._ SLYTHERIN.'' Jade was furious she sat down next to a blond girl.

' I have some word I'd like to say, Nougat and nitwit. Tuck in.'  
Food suddenly appeared on the plates Tori smiled and started talking to a sandy-haired boy called Seamus

' I'm half and half, Mam's a witch, Dad's a muggle must a bin' a nasty shock when he found out.' Tori chuckled a little when Cat said to Percy

' When does the post arrive?'

' Saturday mornings, why?'

' Want to tell my Mum I got in Gryffindor.' she smiled at Percy Tori raised her eyebrows and talked to Beck

' This is awesome.' said looking up at the ceiling which looked like the night sky.

' Yeah it is, wonder what classes are gonna be like?'

' Trina said their awesome.' two red-head twins who were sitting across from her asked

' Are you veela?'

' Introductions first.' she said smirking

' We're Gred and Forge, Fred and George.'

' Tori Vega.'

' So are you?'

' Veela, Yes I'm a quarter veela.' they looked at her and she said

' No I don't want to buy a fly-catcher Gred and Forge.' they looked at her with wide eyes they smiled at her and went back to their food Beck smiled at her and said

' Look you've already got admirers.' she smiled at him and cut a small slice of cheese cake

' Don't blame me.' he scoffed in a friendly way everyone finished their dinners when they were being led out by the prefects Cat started hyperventilating so Tori held her hand to comfort her by holding her hand she squeezed it and they walked up to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Tori woke up in the girls dormitory in Gryffindor tower, she smiled, got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Cat.

' Hello.' she heard two familiar voices say

' Gred, Feorge what a surprize thought you wouldn't be up until 5pm.' she said jokingly

' Well.' George said looking up at the ceiling in a mock offended look and tone.

' Why are you down here so early Miss Vega?' Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

' I'm waiting for Cat but it's been half an hour.' she said sighing and getting up to walk with them to breakfast.

Tori sat down across from Fred and started eating some toast she asked Fred.

' What year are you two in?'

' Second.' George said looking at Fred.

' Why do you wish to know?' Fred asked leaning over and grinning.

' No reason.' she flicked Fred's nose and he pretended Hurt.

' Why would you do that to me?' he put a hand to his eyes and pretended to cry Tori looked over at George who had a look of '' Don't ask.''

' Snap out of it you over grown toddler.' George had to start coughing to hide his laughter even Fred started laughing.

' I just got out witted George.' he said with a look of mock horror.

' By a girl.' George said laughing, in fact he almost fell off the bench from laughing Tori glared at him when she felt the presence of someone beside her.

' Hey Tor.'

' Hi Beck.' she said still glaring at George.

' Did I miss something?' Beck said looking between them

' Nope.' she said going back to her breakfast

' You seen Cat?' Beck asked, Tori finished her toast and went back to glaring at George.

' No I think she's still asleep.' Harry and Ron came into the Great Hall and noticed Tori glaring at George Ron rolled his eyes and asked

' What did you do now?'

' He underestimated me.' she said not taking her eyes off George.

' Ah.' George started to look scared so he got up and ran out of the Hall everyone stared at Tori wide-eyed.

' What.'

' How did you?' Ron asked looking proud.

' I have Trina for a sister, you do the math.' Fred nodded his head.

* * *

Tori and the rest of the first year Gryffindor's just got back from their lesson with professor Snape. Tori was walking with Harry to lunch and said

' I don't get it, it's just like he laid eyes on you and decided to hate you.'

' I know, I've got a feeling he's evil.' Harry said shaking his head.

' He just can't hate you for no reason.'

' In his case yeah he'll find a reason, the Dursleys did.' he said sighing as he sat down in the Great Hall Tori sat next to him and shook her head.

' There is no reason to hate you what did you do wrong?'

' I don't know... Maybe he doesn't like short people.' he said grinning, Tori smiled at him and said

' You aren't that short.' they smiled at each other they jumped when they heard Cat say

' HIII!'

' Hey Cat.' Tori and Harry said she sat across from Harry

' Why does Harry look sad?' she said frowning

' Cat, Snape hates him.' Tori said looking at Harry who was gently banging his head on the table.

' Why?'

' I don't know.' Beck and Ron came into the hall late because they had to help clean Neville's potion, they looked at Harry and Beck asked

' What's wrong with him?' he sat across from Tori looking moody.

' Snape, what's wrong with you?'

' Jade.' he said glaring at a glass of pumpkin juice.

' Of course.' Tori said rolling her eyes

' Why is she so frustrating?'

' Cuz ... she's... she's Jade.' Tori said with uncertainty

' Yeah.' Beck said nodding Tori said to Ron

' Snape is evil... I'm betting anything he's a supporter of You Know Who.'

' He probably is.' Ron agreed

' I can't wait for flying lesson's.' Tori said excitably

' I know I really wish 1st years are allowed to play.' Ron grumpilly said

' I don't know maybe they'll make an exception.' Tori said while pouring herself some orange juice.

' Doubt it.' Hermione said while reading a book Tori said

' Thanks, that cheered us up.' Hermione put down her book and rolled her eyes and said something that sounded like '' Honestly.''

' Did I offend you Hermione, we're allowed to dream.' Tori snapped Hermione glared at her and walked off.

' That cheered me up a lot. She's quite bossy.' Ron said happily

' My temper comes from my Veela side.' Tori said glaring at the Great hall doors where Hermione previously left.

' Your part Veela?' Seamus said

' Got a problem with it.' Tori said angrily

' No it's just that...' he trailed off

' Just what, that Veela turn into bird looking creatures when they're angry?' Tori's eyes started turning a deep yellow/brown color she groaned and sprinted from the Great Hall she didn't know that someone followed her. When she got into the common room she fell into one of the couches and started crying she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw the fuzzy outline of Beck she buried her head back into the pillow

' Go away.' she said slightly muffled

' Tor, he didn't mean it.'

' I've had to deal with this for a while people making assumptions because I'm part Veela they think I'll hurt them, I don't want to hurt anyone I never did.'

' I know it's just that you stick up for yourself and I think that's awesome.' he smiled at her

' I hate being different.'

' Everyone does, but being different makes you special in your own good way.' she smiled up at Beck and hugged him.

' Hey Tor, time for flying lessons.' he held out his hand to help her up she took it and walked to flying lessons.

* * *

' Good morning class.' greeted Madame Hooch

' Good morning Madame Hooch.' replied the 1st years

' Welcome to your first flying lesson, now place your right hand over the broom and say up.' there was a chorus of up's from the class and only Tori, Beck and Harry's brooms shot up at once Tori smiled widely at the broom in her hand she looked over to Ron and he struggled and said

' Get up.' the broom flung itself up and hit him in the face Tori laughed a little and he moaned

' It's not funny.' about ten minutes later everyone held their brooms in their right hands.

' Now when I blow my whistle you kick up from the ground, hover for a moment and touch back down.' everyone nodded and waited for her to blow the whistle.

' 3...2...1.' she was about to blow the whistle when Neville floated upwards on his broom and everyone ( minus the Slytherin's.) shouted for him to come down, instead he fell off the broom.  
Everyone rushed over to him and it turned out he had a broken wrist Madame Hooch told everyone to not go on their brooms then Malfoy started mocking Neville. Harry and Tori were furious they were about to mount their brooms to get the Remembrall when Hermione said they would get expelled they ignored her and flew up towards Malfoy he threw the ball Tori nodded to Harry and flew to get it she dodged tree's and a couple of statues and caught it she saw Harry coming towards her and threw the remembrall to him he caught it and smiled they nodded to each other and came back down there all the 1st years, even some Slytherins congratulated them until they heard ' Harry Potter and Tori Vega.' they saw professor McGonagall walking towards them

' Come with me.' Harry and Tori looked at each other and followed her to the Defence against the dark art's classroom

' Proffessor Quirrell, can I borrow Wood please.' Harry and Tori shared a look of confusion what would she need some wood for, she came out of the classroom with a burly 5th year boy

' This is Oliver Wood, Wood, I have found you a seeker and a chaser.' McGonagall said excitedly

' But they're 1st years.' he said confused

' They're children of excellent Quidditch players.'

' Really who?'

' James Potter and David Vega.' Wood's eyes widened and he said

' I'll train them up after lesson's today.'

' Fair enough, Now Miss Vega I'd better get in touch with your Father and ask him to send a broom in the meantime head back to your Common Room.'

' Yes Proffessor.' Tori said she walked off and waited for Harry to come he came a short while later and smiled Tori linked arms with him and said

' So, do you know how to play Quidditch?'

' Ron told me on the train, I'm assuming you know.'

' Yes I do.' they walked into the Great Hall for Dinner and sat down Cat sat beside Tori and said

' Yay your all happy and smiley, you want a gummy pumpkin.' she took a gummy pumpkin out of her bra Tori stared wide-eyed at Cat who ate a gummy pumpkin she turned to Harry who was narrowed his eyes in confusion.

' Any way Cat guess what.'

' Whattie?'

' Me and Harry are-' Beck came and sat in front of Tori beside Harry when Cat interrupted Tori

' You and Harry are dating.' Cat said excitedly Harry and Tori looked at each other and blushed they didn't notice Beck glare a little

' No Cat.'

' Phooey, I thought you guys looked cute together.' Beck rolled his eyes and said

' So what was your news?'

' Tori and I are on the Quidditch team.'

' Awesome.' Beck said smiling

' Well done Tori.' Fred said sitting next to Tori

' Wood's just told us.' George finished

' How do you...'

' We're on the Quidditch team too,' George started

' Beaters.' Fred finished

' Apparently I get to be chaser because one dropped out.'

' Yeah Alicia dropped out because she got a bad injury last year from Flint.'

' Oh.'

' So Harry you're the new seeker.'

' Yeah.' Harry said

' Our job is to make sure you don't get blooded up too badly.' George said grinning making Harry look nervous Tori sighed and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and started hitting George's head.

' Ouch woman why so violent?' George said putting his hands over his head

' Why not be violent?' Tori said raising an eyebrow

' Fair point.' George said.

* * *

After their first practice Harry and Tori entered the common room feeling tired Ron was sitting in a chair by the fire he got up and asked

' How was it?'

' Tiring.' Tori said yawning and stretching then they heard a tutting noise in the back of the room

' Yes.' Tori said turning to the tutter which was Hermione

' It probably isn't that even that hard, I bet it's easy.'

' Well Miss Perfect I'd like to see you try, you can't even hold a broom, no offence.' Tori said while flopping onto a chair

' I just had an off day.'

' It's just because you can't do something.' Hermione's face went slightly red with anger she turned and stormed up the stairs to the girls dorm.

' What it's not my fault she's in denial.' Tori defended

' No she's just acting perfect there had to be something she can't do.'

' Ron's got a fair point Tori.' Harry said

' I'm going to bed.' Tori said getting up and going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Tori was walking with Cat to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaw's and the rest of the Gryffindor 1st years. Tori and Cat walked over to an empty desk and sat down when Cat felt a presence next to her she turned and saw Robbie sitting between her and Tori.

' HII!' Cat yelled

' Hey Cat.' Tori turned annd saw Robbie

' Hi Robb.'

' Hey Tor.'

' Why the sad boo-boo face?' Tori asked pouting

' I want to be in Gryffindor.'

' Why?' Cat asked cluelessly

' Beck's there and I'm scared he won't want to be my friend anymore, we met when we were 6 years old, I'm scared that because we're in different houses we won't talk as much.'  
Tori looked sympethetic while Cat was minding her own buissenuiss.

' Mr Purple has a bow tie.' they looked at her ' It has smiley faces on it.' then she burst out in laughter Tori looked at her then turned back to Robbie while they were changing matches into needles

' Robb, I'm sure you'll be best friends forever.'

' I doubt it.' he said glumly

' Look why don't you walk around with us Beck won't mind.'

' You sure?'

' Totally.'

* * *

Tori was lying on the ground under a tree it was break and there was a lot of people outside but Tori went outside, for some alone time, she sighed and sat up to get her Constelation book she started reading when she was interupted by a noise coming from the forest she turned and said

' Hello?' she started walking into the forest, but not to far

' Hello?' she repeated she gasped at what she saw, a Centaur, it had cream colored fur and a milky cream colored skin with a blond mane and emerald green eyes

' Hello, I'm Millnussa.'( pronounced MILL-NUSS-A. Carry on =^.^= )

' Victoria Vega.' she said shyly clutching her book

' I see you are interested in star constelations.'

' Yes, I find them fasinating.'

' I haven't met a lot of students that like divination and stars.'

' Yeah well...'

' Goodbye Victoria, please visit again.'

' Bye Millnussa.' Tori walked out of the forest and her first thought was to tell Beck and Cat but she decided against it, she walked back up to the castle and decided to tell Professor Dumbledore.  
She walked to his office and said the password

' Gummy bears.' they eagle statue rose up and a staircase formed Tori walked up them slowly and knocked on the brass door knocker

' Enter.' came Dumbledore's voice

' Ah Miss Vega to what do I owe the pleasure?' he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes

' I'm sorry to bother you Professor, but I had the strangest encounter today.'

' How so?'

' Well... I was lying in the grounds and I decided to read my Constelation book when I heard rustling in the forest, so I turned and asked if anyone was there and a Centaur and it started speaking with me, I was just wondering if that's normal?'

' Centaur's are confusing creatures, their emotion's change.'

' Uh...Ok, sure' Tori said, obviously confused.

' It's in their nature,' Dumbledore informed her,' They only interact with humans when necessery, so it was only a coincidence.'

' Oh, can I tell anyone?'

' Yes but I think it's best to not tell anyone quite yet is that all Miss Vega?'

' Yes Professor.' she smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tori sat in the library trying to do her potion homework when she felt someone sit oppisite her, she looked up and saw Hermione

' Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else has a load of people talking.'

' It's fine.'

' Are you doing your potion's homework, I can't quite understand paragraph four: add the Bicorn, then twist it, what's that even meant to mean?'

' That's the bit I don't understand, unless you twist then add?'

' Possibly.'

' Hermione.'

' Yes?'

' I want to apoligize.'

' For what?'

' Being rude to you, my temper can get out of hand, I call my other self the Diea.' ( Prounounced DEE-A)

' It's alright, people with Veela in their blood tend to get short tempered.'

' Thank you for understanding.' Tori smiled at Hermione ' Oh and I heard about the mountain troll thing with Harry and Ron, at least it didn't hit Harry in time for the match.' she joked

' They were rather nice, I think we're sort of friends now.'

' Sort of? Hermione, you are their friend.'

' How do you know?'

' We've been at Hogwarts for a month, I think I know them pretty well by now.'

' Of coarse Tori, I can call you that can't I?' she said nervously

' Yes you can Tori, only if I get to call you Mione.'

' Deal.' she grinned and held out her arm which Tori shook happilly, she just made a new friend.


End file.
